Amiga del pasado
by RangerFanatic
Summary: Una amiga de splinter fue secuestrada por el kraang 2 años despues de que las tortugas mutaran ahora ella es libre del kraang y a entrado a la familia Hamato pero tienen que ayudarla a salvar a sus hijas que el kraang creo pero en el camino muchas aventuras van a vivir y tal vez amor?; soy mala con los resumenes y abra oc x tmnt y capril denle una oportunidad plis :'D
1. Prologo

Holisss es un placer poder escribir en esta página… bueno yo ya había escrito historias pero como eran muchas al mismo tiempo bueno las elimine, además de que no eran buenas así que las elimine y todo ese royo, pero bueno que empiece esta historia

Aclaracion:

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenese, sino yo pondria a mis Oc

N/a: perdonen que tenga mala ortografía es que solo tengo 14 y no me fijo mucho en los puntos o en las comas

Esta historia contiene Oc x personajes y el rango puede cambia según valla la historia

Aclaraciones:

"hola"- conversaciones

Hola- narración

Prologo: "El secuestro"

* * *

><p>(POV ?)<p>

Corria...

Estaba corriendo...

Buscando como evitar lo que parecia inevitable...

Trataba de alejarme de mi persegidor

Sabia que pronto el me podria capturar y hacer lo que quisiera...

Asi que no podia parar...

Atraves de este espeso bosque...

Sin direccion alguna...

Solo con un pensmiento en mente...

Huir...

Del peligro que me perseguia...

Ya no podria protegerme...

'El' ya se habia ido...

Estaba sola...

Depronto tropece...

Una raiz sobresalia de la tierra y fue la que me hizo caer...

Intente levantarme...

Pero me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada...

No tenia escapatoria...

Estaba perdida...

Entonces senti un golpe...

No se cuando pero uno de ellos se acerco sin darme cuenta por la espalda...

El golpe que me dio en la nuca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmallarme...

No podria soportar mucho tiempo el mantenerme despierta...

Antes de desmallarme completamente logre escuchar una conversacion.

"Kranng avisale a kranng que atrapamos a la llamada humana para realizar los experimentos de mutacion y clonacion"

Entonces no pude oir nada mas...

La oscuridad me rodea...

Pero eso solo era el principio...

* * *

><p>Ok este es el prologo YAY!<p>

Que opinan esta bien, mas o menos, podria mejorar o no deberia de estar haciendo esto

Ustedes eligen :D

Si tengo errores entiendan solo tengo 14 años asi que plis no me maten:'D

Nos leemos luego

Segun valla esto :s


	2. Kirino Hitori

Holisss este no es un capitulo sino una descripción del personaje que sale en mi siguiente capi que seguramente suba mañana así que aquí están los datos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nombre:<strong>_

Kirino Hitori

_**Edad: **_

27 años pero aparenta 22

_**Género:**_

Mujer(por si acaso XD)

**Rango Ninja:**

**Tokubetsu Jōnin (Jōnin Especial)**

Los **Tokubetsu jōnin** son una categoría especial de **jōnin** cuyos miembros tienen, además de ese nivel, una especialización en disciplinas diversas, como interrogador, examinador, rastreador, instructor, etc.

**Acá en este fic también lo será el maestro splinter y de donde saque la info pues… miro mucho naruto XDD**

_**Apariencia normal:**_

Pelo castaño, ojos color jade, piel morena clara casi llegando a ser blanca, (busque la estatura del maestro splinter para basarme pero no la encontré im sorry) su altura comparada a splinter le llega hasta la nariz, al salir de la base kranng solo lleva puesto una camisa manga larga negra, con una licra del mismo color, en la parte trasera de la camisa tenia escrito **1.0 exp. ** No poseía zapatos; después de escapar del kranng posee un kimono rosa pálido, con un estampado de flores de sakura y una cinta de color del kimono, en la espalda posee el símbolo de una flor de loto cosido a mano con hilo de color negro y unas sandalias japonesas.

_**Apariencia transformada:**_

El pelo es de color blanco nieve con las puntas de colores rojo brillante, lila tierno, amarillo chillante y azul esmeralda, verde esmeralda y negro azabache, la piel sigue siendo del mismo color , posee una camisa, encima una chaqueta larga de mujer la cual ocultaba el inicio de una cola de dragón con aletas y tiene la textura de escamas, y un pantalón igual a la camisa, botas militares de color blanco, en la espalda le brotan un par de alas de dragón blancas, los ojos de un color rojo parecidos a los de un gato y guantes también blancos.(si quieren saber a como se parecen las alas, las orejas y cola de dragón miren aquí en taringa la primera de todas)

_**Personalidad:**_

Amable y cariñosa, pocas veces se enoja, acostumbra a no tener tanta seriedad, pero cuando tiene que ser seria parece otra persona; ella tiene una 'habilidad' con niños y adolescentes, tiene 7 hijos, 5 adolescentes de 14, 1 adolescente de 16 y un par de mellizos de 5 años; todos los hijos de Kirino fueron creados justo después de que fuese secuestrada y mutada por el kraang para que ayudaran en la conquista de la tierra pero cuando intentaron hacer que la atacaran ellos simplemente se les acercaron y se subieron para poder estar cerca de su madre.

_**Historia:**_

Ella ha estado familiarizada desde nacimiento con Splinter ya que sus familias han sido aliados, tiene un pasado cruel, Splinter la ha ayudado cuando su familia murió a manos de su hermano mayor el cual se suicido, solo ella sobrevivió a la masacre que causo su hermano a causa de una discusión, desde ese entonces ella se altera cuando escucha una discusión familiar, Splinter la ha ayudado a controlarse cuando sucede una pelea familiar, es compañera de entrenamiento y mejor amiga de Splinter, aunque sus sentimientos podrían cambiar

_**Cualidades Extras:**_

Sus ojos cambian de color dependiendo de su ánimo:

Normal: café

Confundida: morado

Enojada: rojos oscuros

Avergonzada: rosados

Alegre: amarillo chillante

Triste: gris

Aburrida: azul oscuro

Pensativa: azul brillante

* * *

><p>Bueno eso sería todo lo que tengo que darles según valla la historia daré los datos de los personajes que yo añadí (ósea mis Ocs) pero bue… nos leemos pronto<p>

Ha! Antes de que se me olvide tengo cuenta de wattpad salgo como mili80793 hay voy a subir otro tipo de historias creo que principalmente hay pero no abandonare fanfiction nunca D:

Bueno nos leemos en el capitulo uno bye bye: D


	3. cap 1 Escape

RF: holiss de nuevo; es un gusto ver cuántos revisaron este fic YAY

RF: Esta bien, empecemos el fic

?: Oky RangerFanatic no es dueña de TMNT solo de mí y la historia

RF: Bien empecemos con el capi. COMENCEMOS!

Aclaraciones:

"Hola"- conversaciones

'Hola'-susurros

*Hola* pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**Escape...**_

POV (?)

Me encontraba corriendo entre rodos los pasillos de esta maldita nave; ningún 'kraang' como así se llamaban entre si avía notado mi huida, ya que estaban ocupados persiguiendo a unas 'Tortugas' como logre escuchar.

Logre escapar gracias a que cuando los mutantes lograron sacar a una chica que el kraang logro capturar, a mi me estaban asiendo otro de esos experimentos, me salvaron ya que el experimento era volver a mutarme; al parecer ser un estilo de dragón no les era suficiente. Me encontraba corriendo atreves de todos esos pasillos, cuando en una vuelta choque contra una de esas 'Tortugas' y si, eran unas tortugas mutantes!

Choque con una de bandana roja, llevaba un par de sai, y otros instrumentos ninja.

?:*Genial son ninjas espero que estén de mi lado*

Pensé demasiado rápido, el de rojo se abalanzó contra mí con intensiones de lastimarme; me aleje rápidamente para evitar que me hiriera, cada golpe o lo bloqueaba o sino simplemente lo esquivaba

?-"RAPHA DEJALA!"

Rapha-"cállate bobonardo ella es un experimento del kraang así que es una enemiga"

?-"rapha no empieces una pelea innecesaria"

Rapha-"cállate donnie"

Bobonardo?-"rapha soy el líder y como el líder te digo que te detengas"

Y así comenzó una pelea.

?-*siento que aquí sobro*

Una de las tortugas de bandana naranja junto a una chica que antes estaba en la espalda de uno de bandana morada se acercó a mí

?-"hola quien es usted?"

?-"hum?... Hitori Kirino aunque me pueden llamar kiri y ustedes?"

April-"mi nombre es April O'Neil"

Mikey-"yo soy Hamato Miguel Ángel aunque me llaman mikey"

Kiri-" perdón pero dijiste Hamato? Como Hamato Yoshi? "

Mikey-"si el es mi padre ¿Por qué?

Kiri-"es que así se llama un gran amigo de mi infancia y también aliado de mi clan"

April-"clan? Como se llama su clan? "

Kiri-"el clan Hitori mejor conocido como el clan flor de loto"

Mikey-"eso quiere decir que es nuestra compañera"

Kiri-"se podría decir que si"

En ese momento el kranng nos rodeo y los otros chicos POR FIN avian dejado de pelear

Bobonardo?- "hablamos de esto en la guarida después rapha por ahora ATAQUEN"

Todos se prepararon para atacar inclullendome; April se habia escondido detras de unas cajas mientras peleabamos.

En la pelea pude apreciar varios tipos de golpes que acostumbra a usar Yoshi

Kiri-* hmm… pueden que el los allá entrenado pero… por que dijo que era su padre si él es humano y ellos son tortugas mutantes? *

Escuche que uno de los kraang se acercaba por mi espalda, como hace 13 años

Kiri- hmp

De una patada alta logre hacer que su cabeza saliera disparada y chocara como maquina de pin ball contra unos 5 kraangs haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio

Kiri-* esto sería más fácil si tuviera mis Yari's pero que se va a hacer*

Entonces seguí combatiendo; puede que esta por fin pueda ser mi oportunidad de escapar de este maldito lugar de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Yo: bueno esto es todo por hoy, siento mucho el no a ver podido publicar antes pero las tareas y unas entregas de libros que molestan hasta más no poder me torturan y eso que aun falta un libro arrgg…<p>

Kiri: ya tranquila RF al menos lo hiciste *comiendo una galleta*

Yo: si tienes razón…. Oye esa no es una de mis galletas?

Kiri:… ya sabes lo que dicen 'ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón'

Yo: y yo que te robe!

Kiri: hay luego te lo digo despide el cap.

Yo: ok… bueno eso es todo lectores siento mucho la tardanza es que la escuela y todo eso ufff….

Yo: pero bue espero que les allá gustado el cap. y nos leemos en el próximo

***Yari**** ***

Yari o lanza, muy usada en el Japón medieval. En manos expertas, es muy peligrosa, ya que proporciona una gran ventaja de distancia, tenía alguna que otra diferencia que la designada por el Samurái de a pie, pues las lanzas japonesas  
>eran soportadas por la mano y usadas para atravesar o pinchar al atacante.<br>La Togakure Ryu usaba el Kamayari, la cual tenía un filo característico por un arpón que podría apuñalar o atravesar y el final del garfio o gancho podía ser usado para escalar árboles, las paredes de un castillo, etc...


End file.
